Puckleberry Season 2 re-write
by vamp gleestar
Summary: So i have had this idea in my head for like ever so this is starting after the finchel break up and goes through season 2.Just a warning finchel lovers beware puckleberry endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've had this idea stuck in my head for like ever so I decided to put it in word form. Everything will be in Rachel's P.O.V. Also I hate to say this but I am changing a character to make her a little less obsessive and conceded because beside those two traits I think she is like totally awesome and Puck may be a little sweeter so please don't hate thanx.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or else Rachel would have more friends and Puckleberry would be end game.**

**SPECIAL EDUCATION**

"**You said you'd never break up with me" I said feeling like I couldn't breath.**

"**I never thought you would make me feel like this." Finn said before leaving me in his wake.**

**I had to get somewhere. I cant let them see me cry, I wont. I ran to the only place I can be alone, my safe haven, the auditorium.**

**I sat on the stage crying when I heard the doors open but couldn't look up. **

"**Berry?" It was him. The guy she kissed. The guy she couldn't seem to forget no matter how hard she tried. He sat down next to me." Hey tell me what's wrong." He said softly putting an arm around me.**

"**I told Finn we kissed and he broke up with me. I'm really sorry if this affects your friendship with him." I say.**

**He looks down at me and puts one of my stray hairs behind my ear and gives me a sweet smile. "Its fine I'm not even sure our friendship was still there. So what are you going to do now?" He asked me curiously.**

" **Nothing, well at least not with Finn. I screwed up and I'm not going to push it. I'm going to move on and see what happens I know it sounds weird but I'm honestly not as hurt I thought I would be I mean yeah I cried but now I just kind of feel relived. How messed up is that?" I ask rhetorically.**

**Pucks smile grew in size." Good for you. Look I lied on the bleachers last year I really want to be friends. I think you are really cool when you let people all the way in. Can we be friends?" He asked.**

**I smiled and said "Well I don't know I'm not sure if I will be able to be seen with you I mean I do have a reputation."**

**He chuckled and said " I think I can keep up." **

**With those words I became friends with the guy I cant stop thinking about.**

"**So we should head to glee new best friend." Puck said smiling extending his arm for me.**

**I giggled "Great idea new best friend." I said linking arms with him and we made our way to the choir room. **

**\When we got their everyone was looking at us like we grew two heads. Finn looked confused as usual and then when he realized what was going on he looked pissed. When Mr. Schue offered me the solo I realized that I don't need another solo and offered it to Tina and Mercedes shocking the group even more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I made this chapter in 3****rd**** person because frankly it makes the story better in my opinion so here it is**

Everyone was dancing around singing the famous Christmas song while decorating their tree. Rachel was about to put an ornament on the tree when she was pelted with garland **(I think that is how it is spelled). **She turned around to find a smiling Puck. She smiled back and then threw it back at him. They kept this mini war going until Mr. Schu walked in. They told where they got the tree from and unimpressed Mr. Schu said they would be caroling room to room.

After their failed attempt they all walked into the classroom looking sad as ever.

"I cant believe that teacher let them talk to us like that." Rachel complained.

"I cant believe she threw her shoe at us." Puck said agreeing with her. " So how is life without Finn Hudson going for you?" He asked.

"Really well actually I honestly thought it would be a lot worse than how it is. I thought I would be broken but I'm just not." She admitted with a smile.

"And it helps that you have a supper hot jew of a best friend to spend your time with." He added with a wolfish smile.

She laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ouch woman what's with the violence? I could report you for abuse you know." He said faking hurt.

"You wont, your life would be too boring without me." She said playing along.

"Whatever you say midget." He said smiling.

" Noah Puckerman! I will have you know that I am simply petit and in no way a 'midget' as you so crudely put and further more I think-" She was cut off mid rant by him laughing.

" Chill Rach your crazy's showing." He said teasingly.

She huffed but did not respond and her and Puck continued mindless ranting until Finn said something to drawling everyone's attention.

" I think Rachel and I should go and get us a new tree one that's a little less Charlie Brown like and more well tree like." He said. Finn realized seeing her and Puck together that he made a mistake and as usual did what he had to get what he wanted.

" No way! If we need a new tree then Berry and I will go." Puck said sternly knowing by the look on Finns face he wanted Rachel back and he'd be damned if he lost his chance with the girl he has wanted to be with since sophomore year.

" Noah its fine we are both captions so it makes since and if any thing happens I'll call you ok? After everything I think I kind of owe him this much." She said softly oblivious to Finns intentions for tonight.

" Ok but if anything goes wrong you tell me ok?" He said sternly yet softly. She nodded in agreement." Ok fine but if you try to pull anything and I do mean anything Hudson you will be very sorry." He said threateningly.

Finn nodded with his signature dopy smile Puck wanted to punch right off his face.

That night Finn and Rachel where walking in the tree lot when Finn stopped and looked at Rachel with a smirk before saying. " So I decided that I forgive you for kissing Puck and we can get back together now." He said with pride in his voice.

" Wait you think all of this time I've just been waiting for you to forgive me?" She asked shocked and slightly annoyed that he would think she was going to wait for him.

" Well yeah I mean it was a mistake and now I forgive you. I thought you where going to be happy." He said.

" Finn It wasn't a mistake for me and I'm not the only one who made a messed up you slept with Santana." She said.

" We weren't together then." He said frustrated.

" But you lied to me about it. I didn't think that we lied to each other especially about something like being a virgin. What if we did sleep together I would have thought we where each others first time when really you slept with someone else. At least I told you Puck and I kissed the next day. I found out about you and Santana almost a year later from her!" She said getting pissed off by the second.

"What do you mean you and Puck weren't a mistake I mean you don't actually like him do you?" He asked. She bowed her head in confirmation. " You like him!" Finn yelled.

" Yeah I do and I really am sorry for what I did but I refuse to be the only one who needs to be forgiven. Your just as guilty as I am and I'm tired of being the only one blamed. I'm sorry Finn but I like Noah. He is funny and sweet and doesn't make believe I'm lucky to be seen with him or that he is above me." She said saying her feelings for the badass out loud for the first time.

" Whatever Rachel ." He says turning away walking towards his car.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" Home." He said simply.

" But you're my ride home!" She said panicking.

" Not my problem." He responded before getting in his car and leaving her alone in the cold with no ride home.

She called the only person she knew would answer and help her.

" Go for Puck." He said nonchalantly.

"Puck" She sniffled" hey can you pick me up from the tree shop on 36th street please?" She asked brokenly.

"Rach? What the hell are you doing their? " He asked

"Finn and I where shopping for the tree and he got angry and left." She admitted.

"What?! He left you? He is Dead next time I see him! How could he just leave you alone 50 miles from home with no ride home in the freaking snow?!" Puck asked.

" Please can you just come get me its freezing" She asked almost sobbing.

" I'll be there in 30 minutes wait out front ok?" He asked in a softer tone.

" Thank you Noah." She said then hung up.

She went to the front and sure enough Pucks beat up pick up truck came into view and she smiled. He came running out and embraced her in a hug.

" Geezz Berry your freezing." He said as she shivered. " Come on lets get you home." He said sweetly.

She nodded and they made their way to the truck. He laughed as it took her many tries for her to finally reach the seat. They rode in a comfortable silence before getting to her house. When they did he walked her to the door.

"So weren't your dads worried?" He asked curiously.

She laughed bitterly " They would have to be here to care." She said

"What do you mean?" He asked.

" When I turned 13 they started working at a job where they have to travel a lot they are gone for months and then come back for a weekend or if I'm lucky a week then leave again. I've gotten used to living alone." She said sadly.

" Forget that! How the hell can they just leave their only daughter to live alone for months like that?!" He said getting angry.

"Hey its ok I'm used to it." She said.

" Ok but I'm coming as often as I can to stay here with you." He said forcefully.

" Ok" She said knowing their was no point in fighting it. They looked and each other and slowly started moving in until their lips touched. There where fireworks.

When they pulled away Puck looked at her." I uhh gotta go." And with that he left not knowing how it affected her.

The next day Puck was walking in the halls and saw Finn and strutted to him. When he got their he punched Finn in the face.

" What the hell was that for ?!" Finn yelled.

" That was for leaving Rachel without a ride, 50 miles from home, in the cold I mean really why would you do that?" He asked angrily.

" Because I tried to get back together with her and she rejected me, for you!" He said pissed.

"What?" Puck asked shocked.

"Yeah she said she really liked you and she didn't regret the kiss." He said a little more calm.

The bell went off signaling it was time for glee. The two boys made their way to the choir room. Puck was happy and then felt guilty for kissing her then leaving without explaining. Everyone was in the choir room and Rachel raised her hand.

" Yes Rachel ?" Mr. Schu asked.

"Can I sing a song please?" She asked. He nodded and she made her way to the center. " This is a song that I heard on the radio last night and thought it fit how I feel." She nodded to Brad and he started the intro to the Christmas classic.

Last Christmas I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialOnce bitten and twice shyedI keep my distance but you still catch my eyeTell me babyDo you recognize meWell, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise meMerry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent itWith a note saying 'I love you', I meant itNow I know what a fool I've beenBut if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me againLast Christmas I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialLast Christmas I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialA crowded room and friends with tired eyesI'm hiding from you and your soul of eyesMy God, I thought you were someone to rely onMe, I guess I was a shoulder to cry onA face on a lover with a fire in his heartA girl on a cover but you tore her apartMaybe this yearMaybe this year I'll give it to someone specialCause last Christmas I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialLast Christmas I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialAnd last ChristmasAnd this yearIt won't be anything like, anything likeLast Christmas I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone special

She smiled at Puck he smiled back and walked up and kissed her right their in the middle of the entire glee club while they cheered and whistled. Rachel and Puck broke apart and smiled at each other. Mercedes was texting Kurt that puckleberry was back.

When the glee club and Kurt where at Mr. Schus house decorating his tree Puck and Rachel kissed under the mistletoe.

"FINNALY!" Kurt squealed and ran over to hug Rachel. Everyone laughed except Finn, Santana, and Quinn.

**Hey so um yeah I love her version of this song so I included it. So yeah R&R please. **


End file.
